In recent years, camera integrated type recording/reproduction apparatuses (to be referred to as “video cameras” hereinafter) which adopt disk-shaped recording media (to be referred to as “disks” hereinafter) such as a DVD and the like as recording media for recording various data are commercially available. In such video camera, data input/output processes characterized by random access to recording media unlike in magnetic tapes are made.
For example, the video camera can record moving image data, still image data, or audio data associated with captured scenes as files at arbitrary locations of a disk. Also, the video camera can execute an easy, high-speed reproduction process of recorded data by directly accessing respective files in a reproduction mode (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-314916).
In general, when files of moving image data, audio data, and the like are to be recorded on a disk, these data are divided into a plurality of groups of continuously recorded data, and these groups of data are recorded on separated areas on the disk. An area on the disk where the group of data which forms a part of file and is recorded on a continuous area will be referred to as an “extent” hereinafter.
Upon reproducing moving image data and audio data which are divisionally recorded on a plurality of extents, a head used to reproduce data requires a certain period of time (seek time) when it moves between the extents. When the extent size is small, data to be reproduced cannot be supplied in time, and continuous reproduction is often disturbed. For this reason, in a DVD as one of disks adopted in the video camera, a minimum recording unit that satisfies a length required for a continuous reproduction process of moving image data and audio data is specified as a standard. In general, such minimum recording unit that guarantees continuous reproduction is called a CDA (Continuous Data Area).
However, when a continuous free area is discontinued upon recording moving image data on the disk, and an extent after seek has a size smaller than the minimum recording unit, continuous reproduction may be disturbed due to the presence of such extent upon making continuous reproduction with another moving image data.